


A Little Unsteady

by onwardtoneverland



Series: All That We've Been Through [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onwardtoneverland/pseuds/onwardtoneverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And I don’t know if I can keep control if we…” Skye holds her hands in front of her.</p><p>Jemma’s mouth drops open. So that’s what this is about. The redhead purses her lips and nods. “You don’t want to hurt me if we’re intimate.” Jemma’s understanding gaze bores into Skye.</p><p>The brunette nods. Her eyes don’t leave Jemma’s this time; Skye worries her bottom lip between her teeth. She sees Jemma’s face soften, and then she’s up off the bed and walking toward Skye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Unsteady

Jemma pulls the tight material of her tactical gear up her legs. She hoists the waistband over her hips and fastens her pants into place just as the door swiftly opens. Jemma turns quickly, ready to yell at whomever walked into the room without knocking. 

The stern words die before they leave her lips when she’s greeted with the sight of a battered brunette with watery eyes. Jemma stutters out a _hello_ as Skye stalls at the open door. Her hand squeezes the knob, threatening to crush it to dust. It’s barely a moment before Skye is slamming the door shut and rushing across the room. Jemma furrows her brow, but soon relaxes when Skye wraps her arms around her shoulders, squishing Jemma in her embrace.

The taller woman heartily sighs, pulling Jemma just a little closer to her. She feels Jemma return the hug, arms winding around her waist. Skye turns her head to the side, burying her face in Jemma’s hair. 

“I’m happy that you’re okay,” Jemma whispers next to Skye’s ear. She runs her hands up the length of Skye’s back, almost as if making sure that she’s really there. She grips Skye’s shoulders and lightly massages them through Skye’s shirt. 

“I know; same here.” Skye’s voice catches in her throat, an almost sob erupting from her mouth. “This is so messed up, Jemma. I don’t even—” Skye breathes deep, sucking in a lungful of air. She releases it quickly; her breath glides over Jemma’s neck, and Jemma shivers at the feeling. 

“I missed you,” Jemma murmurs into Skye’s neck. She feels off when she says it, as if she’s being too open, too vulnerable. She feels Skye shake her head and the grip around her shoulders loosen. And then she’s met with eyes filled with sincerity and tears threatening to spill over at any moment. 

“I missed you, too,” Skye pauses, “So fucking much,” she rushes out before she pulls Jemma back to her once again. This time, however, she opts to pull Jemma’s face toward her own. She cups Jemma’s cheek with one hand and threads the fingers of her other hand into Jemma’s hair. Skye hastily presses her lips against Jemma’s, and she feels the shorter girl push further into her, curling her hands around Skye’s waist. The brunette breaks their lips apart only to reattach them quickly. She pulls back once more, and when she pushes forward once again she opens her mouth the slightest bit in order to capture Jemma’s bottom lip between her own. 

Jemma’s heart pounds in her chest. Being this close to Skye after so long makes her skin hum and break out in gooseflesh. Every brush of Skye’s lips against her own evokes constellations of color behind her closed eyelids. She feels like she could fly if she wanted to. Her hands roam up the expanse of Skye’s back, slowly gliding her palms up and down the material of Skye’s jacket.

Skye finds the ministrations of Jemma’s hands comforting, and she feels herself letting go. Her palms begin to itch, and she feels like she could crumble a mountain to ash. The power she holds lurks just beneath the surface of her skin, and with every place Jemma puts her hands, she unquestioningly starts to feel a slight rumbling in her veins.

Jemma pulls her mouth from Skye’s when she realizes that there’s a new hesitancy in their kisses. She licks her lips quickly and looks slightly upward. Skye’s eyes are closed, and her breathing is labored. She takes a small step backwards, giving the taller woman some breathing room. 

“Are you okay?” Jemma’s voice is soft as to not disturb the peacefulness of the moment. She’s also uncertain as to whether or not Skye would run away from this. After all, it has been quite some time since the two have shared any proper alone time together. Jemma worries that Skye isn’t the same anymore. She knows she’s probably being irrational, but she knows something’s different, and she can’t quite put her finger on what it is. All traces of doubt vanish from Jemma’s thoughts when Skye opens her eyes.

“I’m…” Skye hesitates, not knowing how to put what she feels into words. She bites her lip, pulling the flesh between her teeth and then slowly letting it roll back into place. Her eyes scan back and forth between Jemma’s. She notices a small crease in the middle of Jemma’s brow, how her eyes shine with concern. She feels Jemma’s fingertips press into her back, silently letting her know that she’s okay, she’s safe, and she can tell Jemma anything. She won’t burden Jemma with this, though. She chooses to deal with her uncertainty on her own. 

She starts again, “Everything’s good,” she nods. A small smile graces her lips, and she can still feel the minor rumbling in her veins, but she’s mostly in control. That’s all that matters. Skye’s sure that she can keep calm and collected now, and she hopes that Jemma understands her hesitance isn’t from their strained relationship, but rather from the uncertainty of how well she can control her powers around Jemma. More specifically, how she’s going to control herself when she’s not fully paying attention to her abilities. “I think I’ve got this under control now.” She brings her hand up between the two of them and wiggles her fingers. It’s more of an action to prove to herself that she has control than it is to prove it to Jemma.

“Good,” Jemma lightly laughs at Skye’s gesture. She reaches out to grasp Skye’s hand in her own. Their joined hands fall to their sides, and their fingers tangle together effortlessly. Jemma sidles closer to the brunette in front of her. She tilts her head up and presses a quick kiss to Skye’s lips. 

“So,” Skye shifts topics to take the tension away, “are we going to talk about the outfit you’re wearing or what?” A giggle erupts from her lips after she questions Jemma. 

Jemma looks down at herself, pulling her lips down into a subtle frown. The tactical gear is snug against her skin, but otherwise, she finds Skye’s question troublesome. She glances at Skye’s face and arches an eyebrow at her. Skye just smiles at her, shaking her head. She pulls Jemma toward the door by her elbow. Jemma follows her lead, still confused about Skye’s question about her outfit. Skye drops her arm when they begin walking down the hall. 

“What’s wrong with my outfit?” Jemma follows closely behind Skye.

“Nothing. I’ve just never seen you in something like that before. It’s actually kind of hot.” She turns her head around, looking at the shorter woman behind her, and winks.

Jemma huffs at Skye’s response and shakes her head. The redhead watches the taller woman turn around, and she hears a distinct chuckle emanate from her lips. “You’re unbelievable.” Jemma finds herself smiling even though she fails to find the humor in Skye’s words. She decides to be bold for once, especially with the playful nature of their conversation. She sidles up next to Skye so that they’re almost touching. “You know, Skye,” she begins, “you don’t look too bad in your tactical gear, either.” She brings her hand up and quickly taps Skye’s backside.

Skye gasps in astonishment, her hips jerking forward slightly. “Jemma Simmons! Did you just smack my ass?” She stops mid-stride, effectively letting Jemma crash into her. 

The shorter woman laughs and says, “Maybe.”

Skye throws her arm around Jemma’s shoulders. “Well, I guess you’re right. My ass is pretty fantastic.” Skye grins down at Jemma as they resume walking down the hallway.  She watches the redhead’s face erupt in a smile, and she hears the most adorable laugh come from Jemma’s throat. The walk to the lab, smiling and giggling with each other like nothing has changed, even though, deep down, they both know it has.

\---

Skye flops back onto her bed. Her muscles ache and she feels drained, but she’s happy to be back in the swing of things with the team. Nothing had felt much like home in the past few months, and running, hacking, and saving the day had never been better. Participating in such endeavors with her pseudo-family was just the icing on top of the cake. Seeing everyone work together like a well-oiled machine was a welcoming experience to Skye, even if it did leave her out of breath and with sore muscles.

As she lies atop her mattress, Skye recounts the reunion with Jemma earlier in the week. As soon as they had left the room, Coulson had called them into the lab to prep them for their fast-approaching mission. After that, things had become pretty hectic, leaving Skye with little time to do anything but think about how the team was going to accomplish what they set out to do. 

Now that she had time to actually ponder her own thoughts, she felt herself wondering if she was imagining the tension between herself and the redhead. Surely she wasn’t fabricating the awkwardness they shared when Skye had felt herself losing control while they kissed. She didn’t want to scare Jemma, and she certainly didn’t want their reunion to be tarnished by her inability to control her powers, but she couldn’t help but think that she had driven Jemma away somehow. Granted, she wasn’t necessarily trying to make alone time for them either. She heaves a sigh as she hoists herself from the comfort of her bed. She needs to find Jemma. 

Before she leaves the quietness of her room, she strips off her tactical gear and changes into sweatpants and a loose, long sleeved shirt. The floor feels freezing when she steps into the hallway, but she ignores the sensation and quietly closes her door behind her. 

As she sidles through the hallways that house everyone’s rooms, she notices that she doesn’t run into anyone like she thought she would. Skye also notices that an eerie silence permeates the concrete walls and stone floors. She questions whether or not she should even bother trying to see Jemma, but she pushes that uncertainty away and continues down the hall.

Skye steps in front of Jemma’s door. Instead of turning the knob and entering like she usually would, she hesitates. She doesn’t know if she’s capable of acting like nothing has happened, like Skye leaving didn’t take a toll on their relationship. Because it did, no matter how much she wishes it didn’t. Skye also quiets the voices in her head that say she might hurt Jemma if things were to progress like they usually did after a tension-filled mission. Mustering all the strength she can, Skye knocks on Jemma’s door.

“Fitz, I already told you there’s nothing more that we can do, especially at this—” Jemma opens the door and comes face to face with Skye. “Oh,” a blush rises to the shorter woman’s cheeks, “You’re not Fitz.”

“Nope.” Skye shyly smiles. Jemma’s hair is down, and an old shirt of Skye’s and leggings cover her body. Skye’s eyes find the floor and some of her hair falls in front of her view. She tucks the wayward strands behind her ear and looks back up at Jemma. “So…”

“Yes?” Jemma’s eyes become serious, and she looks at Skye apprehensively. Skye’s never been one to be nervous, much less around Jemma, but the redhead notices an apparent uneasiness about the brunette standing in front of her. She wonders why Skye is acting the way she is, and she supposes that it has to do with their lack of communication while Skye was away and what happened between them when Skye had finally returned. Jemma felt something change then, and she feels the shift between them now.

Skye points behind Jemma, “Do you mind if I…” she trails off, indicating that she’d like to be invited into Jemma’s room.

“Yes. Yes, of course. Come in.” Jemma steps out of the way and lets Skye enter her room. Jemma softly shuts the door and glides across the room to perch atop her bed. Skye opts to sit on Jemma’s desk chair, not wanting to intrude on territory she hasn’t had the opportunity to be in for some time. Jemma’s bed feels off limits to her, or so she tells herself, because she has convinced herself that their relationship isn’t what it used to be. And part of her blames herself for it. The brunette notices Jemma’s face falter at the distance between them, but it’s gone in an instant, replaced with a look of inquisitiveness.

Skye clasps her hands together in her lap and bows her head, and she realizes that she doesn’t know where to begin.

Jemma takes in the sight of Skye hunched over, hands wringing tightly in her lap, and heaviness washes over her in waves. Whatever it is that Skye is going to say is going to cause another shift in their relationship, and Jemma doesn’t know whether to fear for the worst or hope for the best.

Skye removes her eyes from her lap and looks at Jemma. She takes a deep breath and begins, “I’m not the only one thinking that things have changed between us, right?” She searches the redhead’s eyes and trails her gaze over the shorter woman’s face.

Jemma opens her mouth to respond, but finds herself at a loss, and, instead, simply nods her head.

Skye sighs and runs a hand through her hair. “I thought so,” she licks her lips, eyes still boring into Jemma’s, “Is it me?” The crack in her voice puts Jemma on high alert, and she’s ready to take on the role of comforting Skye if need be. Jemma quickly shakes her head, and Skye bites her own lip. “Are you sure about that?” Skye’s eyebrows rise in question; she genuinely wants to know the answer.

“Absolutely. It is definitely _not_ you.” Jemma pauses, searching for the right words. “I think,” she hesitates.

Skye’s face is overcome with a mix of relief and curiosity. She knows that Jemma’s never been one to be at a loss for words. It surprises and worries her because if Jemma is having trouble with this, then Skye sure as hell is going to struggle with it. She notices Jemma look at her as if asking for permission to say what she wants to, and Skye is willing to let her speak her piece, more than willing really; she nods for Jemma to continue.

“I believe that it’s both of us,” Jemma pushes out. “I think that we have both grown so much since everything happened,” the _since Tripp died_ lies unspoken between them, “and I think that we found different parts of ourselves without each other.” She pauses once again, a look of anxiety crosses her face, “Not that that’s a bad thing, but we have spent a considerable amount of time apart, and I think that we have forgotten how to be completely at ease with one another.” Jemma’s brow knits together, and she realizes that she’s probably not making much sense. Skye appears to understand what she’s saying, though, a fact that she’s grateful for.

“Yeah,” Skye nods. “I mean, for the most part.” The brunette averts her eyes from Jemma’s.

“For the most part?” Jemma leans slightly forward on the bed.

“Jemma, sometimes I feel so in control, like I can be normal again, but other times,” she trails off as she remembers the tickling sensation in her veins when she kissed Jemma, “I feel like I’m going to fall apart and take everything around me down with me. And I feel like I scare you, and I swear, I don’t want to, but I also know that you’re uncertain about all of this.”

Jemma shakes her head at Skye’s words. Skye does not frighten her; it’s what Skye can do that scares her. “Skye,” she says quietly, “I am not, nor will I ever be, scared of you. I know you, Skye, and I know that you would never hurt me by your own will.” Skye’s eyes find hers once more. “But I am worried about your abilities. You’re powerful, and I’m still unsure about how you handle everything that comes with them, but I have faith in you. If there’s anyone that can control themselves, I’m sure it’s you.” Jemma pulls the corners of her lips up in a small smile.

“That’s the thing, Jemma. I’m not even sure if I can control myself.” Skye sucks in a lungful of air and covers her face with her hands.

“What are you talking about?”

“The other day,” Skye drops her hands to her lap. “When we kissed I felt something. It was like I lost all sense of control for a moment, and I thought I was going to crumble the walls around us. I can’t,” She feels tears well in her eyes, “I can’t hurt you, Jemma. I could never forgive myself if I did.” Skye stares directly into Jemma’s eyes.

“Was it just the emotional response from seeing me after so long?”

“No; at least, I don’t think so.” Skye shakes her head. “Were you even listening to me?”

Jemma becomes defensive, “Of course I was, Skye. I also know you better than you think.”

“Jemma,” Skye sighs in frustration, “I can’t hurt you.”

“And…” Jemma prods.

“And I don’t know if I can keep control if we…” Skye holds her hands in front of her.

Jemma’s mouth drops open. _So that’s what this is about_. The redhead purses her lips and nods. “You don’t want to hurt me if we’re intimate.” The redhead's understanding gaze bores into Skye.

The brunette nods. Her eyes don’t leave Jemma’s this time; Skye worries her bottom lip between her teeth. She sees Jemma’s face soften, and then she’s up off the bed and walking toward Skye.

Jemma stands in front of her for a moment, and then she holds her hand out for the taller woman to take. The redhead watches Skye look at her hand and back up into her eyes. Her brow furrows, but she grasps Jemma’s hand anyway. Jemma pulls her up from the chair so that they stand face to face. Jemma slips her fingers from Skye’s palm. “I trust you,” Jemma whispers into the space between them. While Jemma may be slightly nervous, especially after Skye had confessed that she had trouble containing her abilities, she has faith in Skye to know if she hits her limit. She also knows that if things were to get out of hand, Skye would be sure not to hurt her, and that makes her trust the brunette even more.

Jemma’s words echo in Skye’s ears and ricochet into brain; she digests what this means. And it means a lot, especially for Skye, and for their relationship. Skye doesn’t think that she could even put into words what this means, but she knows how it feels. To have Jemma put herself in Skye’s hands without doubt or fear makes Skye’s heart flutter and her stomach flip. It is one of the most thoughtful, loving gestures someone has ever done for Skye, and she intends to prove Jemma right, to prove that Jemma could trust her with her heart and her body. Most of all, Skye wants to prove that she could trust herself with Jemma.

After all this time and all the doubt she’s experienced with her powers, she finally feels like she can try to be in complete control. And Jemma’s done that for her; Jemma was that final push toward Skye being confident enough to try to keep herself in check. In that moment of realization, she does the only thing that she can think of; her lips glide over Jemma’s and her hands tangle in short hair.

Jemma wraps her hands around Skye’s hips and pulls their bodies closer. She loses herself in the sensation of Skye’s lips on her own. Her head tilts when Skye’s moves, and she squeezes the brunette’s hips when Skye bites her bottom lip and tugs. She begins to pull Skye backward, toward the bed, and the taller woman immediately follows. Jemma’s legs hit the edge of the bed, and she stumbles. She giggles into Skye’s mouth, and Skye smiles into their haphazard kiss.

“You okay?” Skye pulls her head back, and looks at the shorter woman’s smiling face.

“Yes,” Jemma laughs out, “Come here.” She pulls Skye back to her, attaching their lips once again.

Any form of dread or uncertainty that once hung over their heads is gone, replaced with playfulness and ease. Both women bask in the familiar territory. This is a dance they’ve both had the pleasure of partaking in many times, and this time is so much sweeter. Both knowingly intend to savor this feeling.

Soon enough, Jemma finds herself rolling her tongue along the seam of Skye’s mouth, and before long their mouths open. Skye has her hands tangled in Jemma’s hair, and Jemma grasps at Skye’s shoulders like a lifeline. Their bodies rest flush against one another, exchanging body heat through layers of clothes. Skye breaks their heated kiss and begins trailing her lips across Jemma’s jaw and down the slope of her neck. Her hands move across Jemma’s shoulders and down to her hips.

Jemma cranes her neck to the side when Skye nips at her skin. She whimpers when Skye licks the spot and outright moans when the brunette bites down on her collarbone. Her hands glide down Skye’s torso to the hem of her shirt, which is soon pushed up as Jemma’s hands caress Skye’s lower stomach, just above the waistband of her sweatpants.

“Skye,” Jemma whispers, “will you…” she trails off as one of her hands tugs on the hem of the taller woman’s shirt. Jemma almost groans at the loss of a warm body, but she stifles it quickly as she watches the brunette peel her long sleeve shirt off of the top half of her body. A body, Jemma realizes, that she hasn’t seen in a while. Heat overcomes her face, and she knows that her cheeks must be deeply red by now.

The first thing Jemma notices about Skye’s torso is not that the brunette is lacking a bra, but that the scars she possesses on her ribcage are slightly less intimidating than they once were. The small circles of raised skin remind Jemma of a time where she thought she lost the woman standing in front of her, but the sense of desperation and panic that once overcame her when she saw these marks on Skye’s torso are gone. Instead, Jemma thinks that they are a reminder of the fragile nature of their relationship, and they speak volumes to Jemma. However insignificant the scars themselves seem now, they still tell Jemma to cherish every moment she has with Skye because she doesn’t know when it could be their last. She hopes that she never has to live without the woman in front of her, but she knows that it’s a possibility, and she chooses not to squander the time they have together.

Skye stands still. She notices Jemma trail her eyes downward, a look of want on her face, and then Skye notices the shift in Jemma’s demeanor. Her eyes become glazed over, and she realizes that Jemma is looking at the marks that taint her skin. Skye notes that Jemma has made a habit of doing that whenever she sees her sans shirt. She meant to question Jemma about it once, but she lost the nerve. She still wants to know why Jemma obsesses over them, but a part of her already knows why. The quietness that has consumed the room is palpable, but not uncomfortable. So Skye remains unmoving, watching Jemma look at the puckered marks on her stomach.

Jemma appears to snap herself out of her thoughts when she notices that Skye hasn’t made a move to reconnect their bodies or, more importantly, their lips. She glances up at Skye and notices that she’s watching her. The red in her cheeks grows tenfold. “Sorry,” the apology rolls quickly off her tongue.

Skye shakes her head and says, “Don’t be.” She smiles brightly at Jemma. Skye steps forward and grasps the bottom of Jemma’s shirt. She looks shyly at the floor and then peeks up at Jemma through her lashes. She licks her lips and says, “Do you mind if I take this off?”

Jemma smiles at Skye’s question and shakes her head. Skye huffs out a small laugh. She slowly pulls Jemma’s shirt up and off. Once the garment hits the floor, Skye takes in Jemma’s topless form in front of her. She quickly brings her eyes back to Jemma’s face; she notices that a blush still covers her cheeks, but it’s less intense. Skye smiles and brings her hands to rest just above the waistband of Jemma’s pants. She runs her thumbs over Jemma’s hips and pulls herself closer to the redhead in front of her.

“I love you.” Jemma’s eyes shine with adoration and lust.

“And I love you,” Skye smiles and connects their lips once again.

This time, however, their kisses are less heated, still passionate, but much less intense and needy. Both women let themselves bask in the sensation of their lips sliding together and how their bare torsos come together in the most comforting and intimate way. Jemma’s hands rest on Skye’s shoulders, and Skye finds herself skimming her hands up and down Jemma’s sides.

Jemma halts the movements of their lips. She glides her mouth over Skye’s cheek, down her jawline, and begins trailing her lips over the taller woman’s neck. She slowly presses kisses downward until she reaches a tan shoulder. She pulls their bodies closer.

Skye stands still; her hands periodically squeeze Jemma’s sides. She inhales deeply and slowly lets a sigh leave her mouth. Being this close to Jemma seems to aid her in controlling her powers, which surprises her, but she chooses not to dwell on the thoughts invading her mind. She allows the feel of Jemma’s skin upon her own consume her full attention. “Get on the bed,” Skye’s command is soft and comes out as more of a question.

Jemma nods, sits down on the mattress, and scoots herself back until her head hits the pillows. Skye quickly follows, her knees bracketing Jemma’s hips, and she leans down so that their faces are a few inches apart. She cups Jemma’s face between her palms and stares deeply into her eyes. Her thumbs stroke soft skin. Skye smiles and leans down; they kiss.

With her back pressed to the mattress and Skye above her, Jemma begins to get more heated. She grasps Skye’s hips to keep herself grounded. She twists her head to the side and deepens their kiss. Her body is feverish, and as Skye’s mouth becomes more insistent against her own, her body responds in kind. She feels like her skin is on fire, and her remaining clothes feel restricting. “Skye,” she sighs into the brunette’s mouth, “take these off.” She lightly snaps the waistband of Skye’s sweatpants.

Skye pulls her mouth from Jemma’s. “You don’t have to tell me twice,” she breathes close to Jemma’s face.

Both women struggle to remove their pants, but soon enough they find themselves tangled together on the bed sans clothes. Skye nips Jemma’s neck and runs the flat of her tongue over it soothingly. Jemma sighs and arches her neck further to the side. Skye moves her mouth down Jemma’s chest, skimming over the top of rounded flesh and down the redhead’s sternum, gliding her lips over soft flesh. Skye crawls down the bed, allowing her to kiss, nip, and lick her way down Jemma’s stomach. Her palms begin to itch as they grip Jemma’s hips. She stops her ministrations just above Jemma’s navel. Her nose presses into the skin of Jemma’s stomach, and she breathes deeply.

Jemma notices that Skye has stopped moving. “Are you okay?” She rests her hands over Skye’s and lightly squeezes them in reassurance.

“Yeah,” the brunette murmurs, “I just need a minute.” She takes a shaky breath; in and out, and as she does so, she feels Jemma’s thumbs rubbing circles on the backs of her hands. With her deep breaths and Jemma’s soothing actions the itchiness recedes. Skye mutters a _thank you_ into the skin of Jemma’s stomach, and she resumes her trek downward.

The redhead whispers, “You’re welcome,” and she smiles at the ceiling as she lets her hands fall from Skye’s; she bunches the blanket beneath her in tight fists. Jemma’s legs separate to accommodate Skye’s torso as she slides further down the bed. She shudders as Skye’s hands leave her hips in favor of running up and down her inner thighs.

Skye teasingly ghosts the pads of her fingers over the soft skin of Jemma’s inner thighs. She winds her arms underneath the redhead’s legs. She feels Jemma’s heels pressing into her back as she grips the firm flesh of Jemma’s backside in her hands. She chuckles as Jemma lets out a small squeak of surprise. Her lips trace over one thigh, and just before she reaches the place between Jemma’s thighs, she begins the same path on the other thigh. Her pace is slow and deliberate, drawing out the sensation for Jemma as long as she can. She glances up at the woman beneath her. Their eyes lock, Skye arches an eyebrow, and moves her head forward.

Jemma’s head falls back onto the pillow, and her eyes clench shut at the feeling of Skye’s tongue on her. She grips the comforter tighter in her fists. The feeling of Skye’s mouth sets her skin aflame, even more so than she thought possible, and when she feels the flat of the brunette’s tongue roll over her sensitive flesh, she cannot contain the groan in her throat nor can she keep her hips still.

Skye internally smiles at the satisfied groan that leaves Jemma’s mouth, and she quickly pins Jemma’s hips down on the bed with one hand. Her other hand goes to work in time with the flicks of her tongue. She eases two fingers into Jemma, and feels the woman below her clench around the digits. She hears the redhead whimper her name above her, and then she feels smooth thighs tighten next to her head.

Jemma’s legs fall from Skye’s shoulders to rest around the woman between them. “Skye,” she breathes, and her hand grasps the one holding her hips down, “I need you,” she sucks in a lungful of air as the brunette nips at her clit. “Skye,” Jemma repeats once again; she squeezes Skye’s hand.

“What,” Skye whispers when she pulls her head from between Jemma’s legs. She glances up to see hooded green eyes staring back at her. The brunette licks her lips, tasting Jemma on them.

“Can you…” her hips strain against Skye’s hold as the taller woman continues her ministrations inside of her. “God,” she bites out, “get up here.”

Skye laughs to herself at the disheveled state Jemma is in. The redhead is rarely left speechless, but Skye knows just how to do just that. She feels Jemma’s hand loosen and fall from her own, and she quickly sidles up Jemma’s body to bring their faces together. Her fingers remain inside the shorter woman, but she slows the timing of her thrusts. “What is it?” Skye looks down at the flushed face of the woman beneath her. Her eyes are tightly closed and sweat covers her forehead.

Jemma briefly shakes her head. “I just needed you,” she says as she opens her eyes.

“Okay,” Skye smiles and leans down to connect their lips.

Jemma moans into her mouth when her thumb replaces her tongue. She hastily breaks their lips apart in need of oxygen, and then she feels Skye’s mouth on her jaw next to her ear. The brunette’s warm breath washes over her neck and shoulder. There’s a tight feeling in her lower stomach that ebbs and flows with each thrust of Skye’s fingers and flick of her thumb over her bundle of nerves. She reaches up to grasp at the taller woman’s shoulders.

Skye whimpers at the feeling of fingernails scratching her shoulder blades. Her mouth presses hotly against Jemma’s clavicle. She bites down, hard, when Jemma rakes her nails down her back. The sensation of Skye’s teeth sinking into her skin only seems to push Jemma further toward the precipice of her mounting pleasure. She feels Jemma turn her head, and lips press quickly to her hairline. Soon enough, Jemma is coming around her fingers murmuring unintelligibly into Skye’s forehead. The brunette is sure that she hears a quiet _I love you_ and her own name in there somewhere. She slows the pace of her fingers inside the redhead, letting Jemma ride out her orgasm. Skye removes her fingers from Jemma’s center and flops down on the bed next to her.

Jemma’s chest heaves as she comes down. Her head feels fuzzy, but she’s content. And the slight ache between her thighs is familiar and very welcome. Jemma’s hands now rest on her stomach. She licks her lips quickly, glancing at the brunette next to her. “You okay,” Jemma asks with an air of sincerity and concern.

Skye turns her head to look at the woman next to her; she smiles and says, “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

Jemma breathily laughs, “I guess so.” She reaches her hand out to clutch Skye’s that rests on the mattress between them.

Skye threads her fingers through Jemma’s. She wonders if things are going to go south from here on out, and she questions whether or not she can handle Jemma touching her as intimately as she had Jemma a few moments ago. She begins to doubt herself once again.

Jemma notices the contemplative look on Skye’s face and realizes that Skye has been absorbed into her own thoughts. Without question, she knows what Skye’s thinking about. If anything, what occurred not minutes ago proves to Jemma that Skye has more control than she thinks. Now, Jemma thinks, she only has to prove that to the woman with the worried expression next to her. “Hey,” she whispers.

Skye snaps out of her thoughts. She focuses her vision on Jemma. “Yeah.” Her smile is tight-lipped.

“You’ve got this. I know it just as much as you do. You’re not going to hurt me,” Jemma reassures. “If things get to be too much, tell me to stop. Okay?” She runs her thumb along Skye’s.

A knowing look overcomes Skye’s face and she nods. “Okay.” She pulls Jemma’s hand, indicating that she’s comfortable with this.

Jemma moves to hover over the brunette. Their bodies slide together as do their lips. Slowly and carefully, Jemma sinks her body down so that her legs bracket one of Skye’s thighs. One of her hands immediately skims down Skye’s side, over her ribs and across her hip and to her inner thigh. She massages the warm flesh with insistent fingers. Skye’s lips falter against her own, but their mouths stay close together. Their breath mingles in the small space between their lips.

“Touch me,” Skye quietly pleads as one of her hands seizes Jemma’s shoulder blade.

Jemma continues to run the pads of her fingertips over pliant, tan flesh. She wants to take this slow so that she doesn’t overwhelm the woman beneath her, but with Skye’s plea and the way she stutters her breath against Jemma’s mouth, the redhead can’t help but fulfill Skye’s wishes.

Skye pulls the blanket into a vice grip with her free hand when Jemma finally brushes her fingers over Skye’s folds. She pushes her lips to Jemma’s quickly as a gesture of thanks, but soon finds it hard to concentrate on kissing the woman above her as Jemma traces random patterns over her heated flesh. Just as Jemma begins to push her fingers inside Skye, something inside the brunette rears its head. Her blood feels as though it burns through her veins, and she senses the beginning of an unbearable itch on her palms. “Wait,” she all but shouts.

Jemma stops, pulling her hand away from Skye’s center so that it rests on the top of Skye’s thigh. The redhead feels Skye’s diaphragm fill with air beneath her own chest, and then Skye lets the air out of her lungs and it washes over Jemma’s chin and neck. “It’s okay; I’m here,” Jemma utters against Skye’s cheek. She gently kisses the red, heated skin and pushes her body a little closer to the brunette’s. She feels Skye’s fingers dig into her back. “Breathe with me,” Jemma asks.

Skye nods against Jemma’s neck. She follows the rhythm of Jemma’s even breaths as best she can. Once she feels comfortable enough, she gives Jemma the okay to continue.

The redhead briefly builds Skye up once again, and she soon finds herself in the same position that caused Skye to tell her to stop. She goes a little slower this time. Her fingers circle Skye’s entrance with hesitance. “Are you okay,” Jemma asks as she lifts her head up to look at Skye.

The brunette looks up into unsure and hesitant green eyes. She nods, letting out a breath. “Yeah.”

After the brunette’s affirmation, Jemma slowly enters Skye with two fingers. Warm breaths mingle between their faces. Jemma places her lips on Skye’s forehead, but quickly pulls back so she can connect their lips.

Skye runs the pads of her fingers over Jemma’s spine as Jemma slowly slides into her. She grips the redhead’s lower back when Jemma pulls her fingers out. The brunette pulls her mouth from Jemma’s. “Don’t stop. Please,” she pleads against Jemma’s open mouth.

With another slow thrust, Jemma finds an easy pace within the woman beneath her. The redhead nudges Skye’s nose with her own and begins peppering kisses over the side of Skye’s face. She murmurs words of reassurance into flushed, tan skin. Jemma feels Skye clenching around her fingers, and Skye’s hand is insistent on her lower back. On a particularly deep thrust, she feels Skye dig her fingernails into her skin. She hisses into the brunette’s ear.

Skye mutters a _sorry_ in between her pants and moans. She thinks she hears Jemma tell her that it’s okay, but she’s too focused on keeping composed that she can’t be sure. Skye tries to breathe evenly, but it’s proving difficult, especially when Jemma’s thumb swipes over her bundle of nerves every few thrusts of her fingers.

“Are you okay,” Jemma kisses the shell of Skye’s ear. She feels Skye nod against her shoulder.

Skye feels the pleasurable sensations diminish, and she grows impatient for release. She realizes that the only thing holding her back from tipping over the edge is herself, so she lets go. She doesn’t focus on how to keep her powers from surfacing; she doesn’t try to take calculated breaths. She lets the overwhelming sensation of Jemma’s ministrations take her attention.

Jemma notices a change in Skye. Her breathing is less calculated and the hand on her back is less forceful. “I love you,” slips easily past her lips. She feels Skye press her nose against her cheek. Warm breath cascades down her neck and over her shoulders.

“Love you.” Skye hears herself respond in a quiet and raspy tone. Her skin feels like it is on fire, and there’s an all too familiar pressure in her lower abdomen. For a second, she panics about losing control, but she quiets the doubtful voice in the back of her mind.

Jemma now keeps a constant and deliberate pace with her fingers. She thrusts deeply into Skye, and her thumb circles Skye’s clit with ease with every stroke of her fingers. Skye’s walls flutter around her digits, so she presses harder on Skye’s bundle of nerves.

Skye’s hips arch into the redhead’s hand as she feels a tingling working a path up her stomach and down her legs. She breathes harshly into Jemma’s cheek, muttering out curses and pleas. With a final deep thrust, Skye comes undone. She sees white lights behind her tightly clenched eyes. Her hips buck hard up into Jemma, and she takes ragged, irregular breaths. Her hands tingle with unused power, but somehow her body and mind keep her abilities in check.

Jemma stills her fingers, letting the woman beneath her ride out her high. She presses random kisses to the side of Skye’s face. The brunette’s skin feels hot beneath her lips.

“Damn,” Skye chuckles into next to Jemma’s ear. She feels Jemma pull away, and she whimpers lowly when she feels Jemma pull her fingers out of her. She opens her eyes and finds the shorter woman looking at her.

Jemma smiles down at her, “What?”

“Nothing,” the brunette pauses, “that was…” she blushes.

“Yeah,” Jemma laughs airily, “I know.” She presses her mouth to Skye’s, but pulls back after a beat, “How are you?” Jemma watches Skye bite her lip and wrinkle the skin between her eyebrows.

“Good. Really, really good.” A smile stretches across her face. She leans up to capture Jemma’s lips once more. The two share slow, soft kisses. They both begin to smile into each other’s mouths, and Jemma pulls away from Skye, flopping down on the bed next to her.

Skye turns onto her side, grabbing Jemma’s hand and tangling their fingers together. She rubs small circles on Jemma’s thumb. “You know,” Skye begins, “I didn’t think I could do it.” She nuzzles her nose into Jemma’s neck and slides her body close to Jemma’s warm side. Their entwined hands rest in the middle of the redhead’s stomach.

“I had faith in you,” Jemma responds, “I always have, and I always will.” She presses her cheek against Skye’s slightly damp forehead.

The quietness stretches for a few beats. “Thank you,” Skye whispers tiredly against Jemma’s neck.

“For what?” Jemma adjusts her free arm, wrapping it around Skye’s shoulders.

“For being there for me. For understanding and being supportive. For being you.” Skye sighs.

Jemma nods, a smile encompasses her face. “Of course, Skye.”

“After I’ve gotten some rest, you better be ready for more.” Skye musters a laugh, hot air rolling over Jemma’s clavicle.

The redhead chuckles and turns her head to press her lips to Skye’s forehead. “I will be.”

Skye’s breathing evens out and her grip on Jemma’s fingers loosens. The shorter woman pulls the brunette’s body closer to hers, and she soon finds herself falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta, faerieoftara; I don't know where I'd be without her help.
> 
> Hope that you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
